


When You Least Expect It

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	When You Least Expect It

Groaning, you rolled over. Your head was killing you, and automatically, your hand went to the spot that hurt the worst. “You okay there, kid?” Came a woman’s voice. One that you didn’t recognize. “Looks like they got you _pretty_ hard.”

“I’m not a kid.” You sighed and you slowly sat up. “And who?” Finally, you chanced opening your eyes. There was very little light, but you could still see the only other occupant of wherever you were. She was a petite redhead who was giving you a kind smile.

She held up her hands. “My bad.” She chuckled, seeming pretty perky for someone in this situation- whatever it was. “And, uh, I’m not completely sure.” The look on her face spoke volumes. She didn’t like telling you that. “I’m Charlie.” She reached over and hald out her hand.

You took it, giving it a quick shake. “Y/N/N.” You told her. “How long have you been in here?” Your eyes were scanning the dark, dirty area.

“Depends. What’s today?”

“It was Thursday last I remembered.” You shrugged.

She gave you a bored look. “The _date_.”

“Oh.” You chuckled at yourself. “The 11th.” 

“Three days.” The redhead across from you didn’t seem all that bothered by this. “I was with a couple friends, we were actually hunting this scumbag. Somehow, he got the jump on me.” She grumbled, her eyes narrowing 

You shook your head, a confused look on your face. “You were… _hunting_ them?”

She gave you an awkward smile. “Yeah, uh, this tool isn’t…human.” This wasn’t what Charlie did. She was the techie. She stayed out of danger, and still managed to get kidnapped. “Look, I know that it sounds crazy.” You nodded. “But, it’s true. I felt the same way when I found out.”

Pulling your knees up to your chest, you wrapped your arms around them. “How did you find out?” You asked softly. “I’m not saying I exactly believe you, but what else is there to do?”

Charlie chuckled lightly. “Well…that’s a _fun_ story…” You weren’t sure if that was sarcasm or not.

_Pete’s voice came from the doorway to her right, not sounding too pleased. “Charlie. My office. Now.” She looked at him, seeing the serious look on his face._

_Getting up, she wasn’t too concerned with what he needed. “I love you.” Her cubicle friend said, worried about her getting fired and/or arrested._

_She smiled, patting his arm. “I know.” Moving past him, she sighed and shoved her hands in her pockets. Pete was waiting for her in the doorway to his office, a solemn look on his face. Despite that, she was still smiling as she stepped in._

_Her smile fall when Pete moved, revealing someone much scarier. “Charlie Bradbury.” He was leaning on Pete’s desk, a knowing smirk giving her the creeps. “Dick.” He added, motioning to the chairs. “Sit.” He smiled._

_Nervously, she pulled her hands from her pockets and wiped them on her cargo pants. Charlie walked over to the chair, avoiding looking in his eyes. He stared down at her, making her self-consciously look up at him for a moment before averting her eyes._

_“Charlie, I’ve been running things for awhile. Feels like…before the dawn of man.” His voice was smooth, and confident. “Always had a vision.”_

You cut her off. “Wait. You worked for Dick Roman?” She nodded, sighing. “He gave me the creeps! Like, his smile made my skin crawl. How could you even stand to be in the same room as him?”

She shrugged. “Frozen in fear?” Charlie guessed. “Anyways, he’s was kicked off me learning about all things supernatural, and the Winchesters.”

“Okay, skip to the good stuff, because I don’t want to think about him staring you down.” You blushed, making her smile softly.

_“You’re kinda completing me right now, Charlie.” He mused from behind her chair, not seeing her disgusted face. “You have that spark- that thing that makes humans so special. Not everyone has it, ya know.” He walked around to her side, making her look up at him. “Those people, they can be replaced, but people like you are impossible to copy.” Somehow his voice, though softer, was even more intimidating._

_Her eyes never left his. “C-copied?” She stuttered._

_“Take the compliment.” He told her, the words sounding much like an order. He turned, reaching over to get something off of the desk. “This belonged to one Frank Devereaux, thought he could bring down the whole company.” He was wrong.” Dick smirked, holding the motherboard up. “Let’s keep him wrong. It’s encrypted, or whatever you crazy kids say these days.” She looked at the computer piece that Dick had just handed her. “Break it open and bring it to me.”_

_Charlie whipped her head up to look at him, nodding. “Yeah, I want it, and thank you.” She gave him a somewhat fearful smile._

_“You’re welcome.” He gave her the closest thing to a genuine smile that he possibly could. His smile fell, a sinister look taking over. “You have 3 days or you’re fired.”  Charlie’s eyebrows went up. “Good talk.” There was his politician voice._

“Wow.” You breathed. “That’s like…the start of a horror film or something. Psychological thriller shit.” Chewing on your lip, you played with the string from the hole on the knee of your jeans. “How did you not just _freak_?”

“I was internally freaking out. You have no idea.” Charlie ran her hand through her short hair. “I was determined to decrypt the damn thing.” She sighed. “If anything, I am persistent.”

_“Did you go home last night?” Charlie jerked awake at the sound of his voice, her neck sore from the way she had been leaning. She glanced over to him, her eyes lidded, still needing sleep. He sighed. “I’ll get us some coffee. Guessing you want some crack in yours?” He muttered the last part as he walked away._

_Her overtired eyes were on her computer monitor, willing something to happen. Sighing, she finally muttered an answer. “Yes, please.” Her voice lacked any enthusiasm whatsoever. Hearing a beep, her head moved. That had caught her attention. Her eyes went wide when she read the words ‘access granted’ in all capital letters. Smiling slightly, she sat up. “Finally.” As folders popped up, her eyes scanned the names. “Who is this d-bag?” Charlie muttered to herself. Seeing a folder labeled ‘Richard Roman Enterprises’, she looked weary. “Don’t do it…Roman said to bring it right to him.” Her eyes shot to the Hermione Granger bobblehead that sat on her desk._

You shook your head, smiling. “You hesitated. Props for even doing that. I would have been into that in an instant.” Charlie laughed, feeling relaxed despite the two of you being in danger. She hoped the boys broke in soon.

“Yeah, I hesitated for about a minute. I wouldn’t give props to that.” As soon as I opened it, my screen started to fill with all of this…stuff. So, I read as fast as I could. Take a campfire scary story, and this would be the perfect monster to tell it about.” Sighing, she closed her eyes and let her head rest against the wall behind her for a moment. “I just wanted to get out, and get the hell back to my little apartment.”

_Rushing through her front door, Charlie was still in a state of shock after what she had just witnessed. She couldn’t tell anyone- who would believe her? So, she decided to run. Reaching up to the shelf in her closet, she pulled down her bag, moving quickly._

_She set it down on the table and started putting things inside- the important things. Hearing her phone vibrating in her bag, she pulled it out, her heart racing. Seeing Pete’s name, she hit answer. “Hey, Pete.” She said cheerfully, fully aware of the monster he was. “Sorry I left without telling you.” She lied. “No, I just wasn’t feeling well. It’s a lady thing.” That was a sure fire way to get a man to stop asking too many questions. “I will be in first thing. Gotta go…cramps.” She quickly hung up, feeling like she was in some weird nightmare._

_Something caught her attention, making her look over to her Star Wars bobblehead collection. Darth’s head moved, Charlie’s brows furrowed at that. Grabbing her bag, she was breathing heavily as she rushed to her door, just for a man’s hand to slam against it. “It’s alright, I’m not gonna hurt you.” His deep voice did nothing to reassure her._

_“Get away from me…you…” Looking around, she grabbed a fake sword. “Shapeshifter!”_

_Another, taller, man came around her left. “Look, we’re not shapeshifters.” He tried to reassure her. With a yelp, she whacked him with the fake sword, breaking it. “Jeez!” He looked at her like she was insane._

“You hit him…with a fake sword?” You laughed. “I’m trying to picture you, standing there, holding up your sword, all ready to battle…” Shaking your head, you went on. “And then whack, it just completely fails you by breaking in half.”

She scoffed playfully. “Well, it was the first thing I saw that looked somewhat… _usable_.”

You grinned. “Apparently just not in self-defense.” Sighing, you moved so that you were lying on the dirty floor- not that you cared. “If this tool is so evil, why hasn’t anything happened? I mean, I’ve been awake awhile now…”

Charlie shrugged. “The only time I’ve remotely seen anyone- was when you were dragged down here. Even then, I couldn’t get a good look.”

“Ugh. Maybe he’s trying to bore us to death…” You groaned dramatically, making Charlie laugh. “Well, I guess he’ll fail.”

“Why’s that?”

Looking over at her, you smiled. “Cuz you’re here.” Seeing her blush made you smile.

_Charlie was pacing, trying to take everything in. “So, you’re saying you guys are monster hunters?” She moved back towards them. “So, there are other monsters?” That wasn’t something that she really wanted to think about. Dean went to open his mouth and she held her hands up. “Just- stop. Nevermind. Just shhh.” She shook her head, deciding that she really didn’t want to be privy to that information.  “Okay, I get how you tracked the drive- straight GPS.” She started, facing them both as she stood in her little kitchen. “But…it’s still at the office. How did you find me?” Both her pointer fingers pointed at herself, a curious look on her face._

_Sam turned slightly, clearing his throat. Him opening his laptop got her attention. As he typed, she looked over, moving towards where he sat. He turned it so she could see. “Son of a gun jacked my webcam.” She motioned to where her face was on the screen._

_Dean smirked. “Welcome to Frank.”_

_“That’s creepy.” She muttered, making a face. “But, I’ll give it to him.”_

Shaking your head, you shuddered. “I’m so taping over my webcam on my laptop from now on…” You groaned, putting your arm over your eyes.

“Eh, chances of that happening to you are pretty slim.” Charlie told you.

“Still, just the thought of that is fucking creepy!” You pointed out. “I’d wig out every time if I didn’t tape it.”

“Yeah, I get what you mean.” She sighed.

_Singing softly to herself, Charlie paced in front of the building. She always thought something like this would make her feel more like a spy or something. Turned out, it just made her feel like she was in a shark cage, teasing the damn sharks. “Charlie? It’s Dean.” His voice made her pause as it came over the ear piece. “Are you singing?” He asked._

_“I sing when I’m nervous. Don’t judge me!” She glared at nothing._

_“Judgement free zone.” He assured her, and she could hear some amusement in his voice. “Hey, uh, listen. Check the side pocket of your bag.”_

_Looking down, she pulled out a flask and sighed. “Ah, thank you.” Maybe a little liquid courage was what she needed. Unscrewing the top quickly, she tilted her head back and took a swig. What slid down her throat was much stronger than she had anticipated. After making a face, she started to put the cap back on. “Good idea.”_

_“Yeah, no problem. Hey, uh, look. That’s kind of a family heirloom- it’s a good luck charm. So don’t lose it.” He explained._

_Charlie nodded. “Copy that.” She agreed, putting the flask back in the pocket. “Okay. Let’s do this.” She breathed._

_After a moment of not moving, Dean spoke up. “Uh, Charlie?” Silence. “Uh, Charlie?”_

_“I’m having a hard time moving.” She admitted._

_“You can do this.”_

_Stuttering, she began pacing again. “I-I’m not a spy.”_

“Please tell me you were at least in some like..Natasha Romanoff type getup.” You moved your arm and looked over at her.

Charlie blushed again, giving her a bashful smile. “Nope. Hate to burst your bubble. Was in my usual clothes.” She chuckled at how disappointed you looked at that. “I’m starting to wonder…”

You sat up, raising an eyebrow. “What’s that?”

She moved closer. “Did this asshat pick someone like you on purpose? Or did he just happen to get a woman that would hit on me?”

Shrugging, you chuckled. “I don’t care either way. I mean, I would have much preferred to meet you well…anywhere but here…” You grinned. “I am happy you were here, though.”

“Me, too.” She agreed softly, her tale of her journey into the world of the supernatural forgotten.

* * *

Dean and Sam rushed through the abandoned house, hoping they weren’t too late. They had wiped through anything that moved inside, knowing the ones that weren’t locked up weren’t human.

Nearing the basement door, they paused. Sam opened and closed his mouth a few times. “Is…is that what I _think_ it is?” He asked.

“I think so.” Dean nodded. Opening the door, he closed his eyes and stuck his head in. “Uh, you decent…?” He called down. “Because, frankly, you picked the _worst_ time ever to get laid.”

Hearing the two women giggling, Sam’s eyebrows shot up. “ _Really_ , Dean? I’m kidnapped, with a hot woman, not knowing if I’m gonna live. I think that’s the perfect time!” Charlie called up as you buried your face in her neck, laughing. “Uh, can you give us a few? We’ll be up shortly. I promise!”

Dean smirked. “Alright, well, glad you at least had a distraction.” Sam gave him a ‘really’ look, getting a shrug in return.

* * *

Walking out of the house, your fingers were laced with Charlie’s. “Wow, go Charlie.” Dean grinned.

“This is Y/N.” She introduced you to them.

“I do see what you mean.” You nodded, looking at her.

She grinned, catching on. “Right? I so told you there was a resemblance.”

Dean looked between the two of you, confused. “Wait, what?”

Charlie shook her head. “Nothing, just girl talk.” The two of them cracked up as they moved to get in the back of the Impala.

“What resemblance?” Dean asked, wanting to know what the hell was going on. “Girls?!” He added, annoyed. 

* * *

Sam looked over the seat, seeing you on Charlie’s shoulder, both of you asleep. “Well, I’m glad we found her alive, and clearly happy.” He said softly.

“Me, too. If anyone deserves it, it’s her.” Dean glanced in the rear view mirror, smiling.


End file.
